KalosShipping - Diary of Calem
by Trinitor
Summary: Hey there! This is summary! I have no idea what to write here...Basically, this will be a story about KalosShipping - A ship from Pokémon consisting of Calem x Serena or X x Y! I am doing this for 2 reasons. 1. I can't find a good story fanfic about these two and 2. Becasue KalosShipping is my Pokémon, if not my main, OTP! :D Review and stuff like that appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 --- Crazy Carnival!

***A bit of background info about me***

**Hey there! I am Trinitor, a newly created fanfic write. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing fanfic about KalosShipping - A ship from Pokémon which consists of Calem x Serena. I created this because I couldn't find an actual full fledged story of KalosShipping...plus it's basically my Pokémon OTP! :D**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

***Note: Sorry if this first chapter...I guess I can call it that...is long. Had a massive writing session...this is the result***

* * *

><p>Entry 1<p>

Date: 10th October

Hey there Diary!

Was that a good way to start a diary entry? It seems weird talking to a diary like an actual person. Eh, forget it, now, the reason why I bought you diary! (Yeah, it's weird to right like this) I bought you, diary, from the shops because in case I forget stuff for life, I have you there to remind me! =D Hopefully it's just for that, I can't be bothered to right in long sessions so let's leave this entry at that. Here's some background info on me (in case _I _forget about myself). My name is Calem but my friends - Trevor, Tierno, Shauna and Serena – call me Co-Kalos Champion, since I am one of two people to defeat Diantha to earn the title of Kalos league Champion, or my other name, which is X, for some reason. But I ain't complaining. My age is 18, which means I can get drunk! If I wanted to but I promised my mum I wouldn't get drunk. That's all you have to know…for a book I guess. I'm off to sleep!

Entry 2

Date: 11th Oct

Dear Diary, That just makes me sound like a girl!

Anyways, I said, or wrote, before that I won't use you much but **YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY**! I…I…I…wait for it…I **AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE! :D** Well here's the story…Story time with Calem…I just had to alright.

To the story, basically this is what happens. Me and my friends went out to a carnival in Lumiose City, and when I mean friends I mean Tierno, Trevor, Shauna and Serena. Anyways, at the carnival we went on all the rides! Well, some people went on more rides than others (poor Trevor).

One point we went to get snacks and I ate my almost instantly. I can't remember what I ordered but I'm pretty sure it was something small but bigger than the others. Not sure if it was a drink or not, but those are small details. Once we had all finished our snack break, we went to the biggest attraction at the park, Hydreigon's Revenge! **A HUUUGE** rollercoaster that was obviously Hydreigon-themed. It was sorta cheesy for its designing but it was fun. Trevor chickened out last minute and went to the bumper cars instead. Can't blame him, the ride was actually terrifying but totally worth it. Unfortunately, since we ate only seconds earlier, after the first round, Tierno was at the nearest toilet spewing out his snack. After recovering and saying that he won't go on anymore, Tierno met up with Trevor and the two headed somewhere else.

**I **was dragged into going another two more times on the rollercoaster thanks to Shauna and Serena. I caved into their attempts to drag me along because I had nothing better to do. The line was short – for some reason I thought it would be longer but the shorter the better – so the waiting was never long and the enjoyment from the last ride was lived until the next one. I only went three times because, like Tierno, my stomach was at its limit. Let's just say the spewing wasn't pretty.

Once I came out of the toilet I didn't see Shauna but Serena was there waiting for me at least. I was shocked to find no one around until I saw Serena, but then I was even more shocked to** see **Serena! She sorta complained about me being in there for some time, and I said sorry to that. She forgave me and we headed over to Hydreigon's Revenge, where Shauna was, still riding it, I think she went on it until we all had to meet up with the other two near the entrance. It was late afternoon so we all decided to head home. Trevor, Tierno and Shauna rushed off towards who knows where leaving Serena and me at the entrance. I offered to take Serena home, since we **are **next door neighbours. She agreed, probably not to hurt me, or so I thought. I asked her to bring out her Talonflame so it would be quicker to get home before dark. She disagreed forcefully, from my perspective, to this idea and said we should walk home…**together!** I almost lost my mind at that word…_together_…anyways; we started walking off to the south of Lumiose City, the direction of Vaniville Town, our home.

She held onto my arm which sorta bothered me, but in a good way, because, you see…I like Serena…I don't remember when I started or why, but she just makes me feel…special…even though we are meant to be rivals.

Anyways, we are walking on Route 3 and we saw this flabebe that was missing its flower. We decided to find it a new flower, which was harder than it looks since the flower was a special, orange colour which was, unfortunately, very uncommon in Route 3. After about 30 mins of searching (I think, I doubt normally wear a watch and my phone was practically dead), we – when I say we I mean Serena, with my help – found it! Flabebe was over the moon happy, and that was the sky at that time we found it. The moon was, is, I don't know, full so we headed on our way after bidding the flabebe a good bye.

We arrived at our gates that lead to our houses at around 8 so I was late for dinner; there were only leftovers (I sorta shed a tear). But before I got into my house, Serena started up a conversation with me about today. She didn't look at me, which is very unusual for her, but what she said is something I will never forget. This is what she said…that I can remember (note: I have bad memory)

"Today was fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't eat before we go on a rollercoaster. I'm surprised that Shauna went on some more, even after Tierno and I gave birth to a spew baby each." That was my attempt at a funny response. I think it worked since I heard giggles that were held back.

"I wonder where that Flabebe will be tomorrow, or even right now?"

"Where ever it is, I'm sure it's happy with the new flower." I distinctly remember looking up to the moon, like they do in movies and other shows. I heard her giggle again. I _tried_ to leave the conversation at that, mainly because I was hungry, but then this happened…wait for it…_wait for it…**wait for it…**_She invited me to go back to Lumiose City tomorrow! I was surprised and thrilled at this I almost showed it! _Almost_, but in the end I agreed. I don't know when and where we'll meet up she just said that she'll text me later…and just as I wrote that, I get the text from her. It says, basically, to meet up at the South Entrance at around 10…10! I can't get that early normally!...I guess I have to try. Anyways, I said earlier that **I AM THE HAPPIEST PERON ALIVE! :D, ** what I mean by that is that _she_ invited _me_ out. Anyways, that's all for today, off to bed to get up early even though its midnight already! I have been writing for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 --- Thug Life

**Second Part of KalosShipping - Thug Life!**

**No idea why I included thugs...its a good idea though! **

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p>Entry 3<p>

Date: 12th Oct

Diary…that's all I got.

It is currently 10…**pm!** I am pretty sure I just had the worst day of luck ever! Here's what happened. Remember in my last entry I said that I would be going back to Lumiose City the next day (which means today). Well…I got there and everything seemed fine, Serena was there waiting for me, which was a relief for me. She was dressed in a red silk dress reaching above her knees. With that, she wore some matching red flats. She looked pretty…she normally look pretty anyways. I just wore some things I pulled out of my closet. Nothing more than a simple black shirt and red pants. I did wear my signature hat, but it was my signature so I kinda have to wear it.

Anyways, we started to walk off in the direction of Prism Tower – the tower which is the literal centre of Kalos! As we reached a rather large avenue, we saw some shifty looking people in an alley…looking at **us! **I pretended not to notice them, but they took a liking to Serena I guess, because they started walking over to us. The _two_ of them made us stop near another alleyway and pushed us into said alleyway. They started to threaten me and _try_ and flirt with Serena, which obviously made me mad. I remember me shouting "Hey! Go get someone your own age!" after that I remember running to them and trying to punch them but then everything after that is a blurry fuzzy screen of thoughts.

I do remember waking up, still in that alleyway so I figured that left us alone but then I realised that Serena wasn't there…then I started to worry. I immediately rushed out to the street and looked around, to see no one resembling two thugs. I started asking around if they happened to see two men that looked rather outspoken by their choice of black leather clothes. Nothing. No one saw anyone like that. I started to worry a WHOLE lot more. I sat down for a bit wondering what might have happened since I was knocked out, since it was obvious I was knocked out since I couldn't remember how I ended up on the floor.

Then, I **SWEAR** I heard Serena's voice. It sounded like she said "Calem, Help!" I ran outside, not knowing where the voice came from, I just ran out of the store I was in. Obviously fearing the worst, I just looked around and kept shouting "Serena! Where are you?!" I obviously looked weird and maybe desperate standing in the middle of the street calling for someone. But it was better than doing nothing! Probably a minute passed before I heard something. It came from the alleyway I was in before. It sounded like a scream, but really muffled. I just went with it. Anything to find Serena.

The run down the alley way was shorter than I expected, but I found the two thugs from earlier, with Serena tied up and her mouth covered with some sort of handkerchief or something like that. I am not dumb enough to do the same thing twice, so instead of attacking head on, I threw the gloves off and went into **battle mode.** I sent out Garu – My Kangaskhan – to distract the two thugs whilst I sneak around and rescue Serena. I never actually thought it would turn into a battle, I just thought Garu would just scare them off, but no, nothing in life was easy. They had pokemon of their own and wouldn't you know, Garu had the type **_dis_**advantage against them. I had to really pull out the big guns. "Garu! It's time…to **_MEGA EVOLVE!_**" is what I said before Garu did mega involve. After that, I easily wiped the floor with those two knuckleheads. They ran off after cursing me, from what I heard, leaving me to free Serena from her captured state. I tried to make her cheer up after she was free by saying "Now you know what it feels like to be a pokemon in a pokeball, I guess." That backfired, because you she punched me and that made my arm hurt for the rest of the day, it still sorta hurts now.

After our little run in with the darkness of Lumiose City, we – I mean Serena – decided to just leave it at that and just head home before we encounter anymore trouble. I guess I can't blame her but I really did want to go wherever she wanted to go…wherever that was. Anyways, looking back today wasn't a total loss since I got to show off what I can…and can't do. I hope this gives me more of a chance to win over Serena! Enough of writing today, my arm is about dead and so am I… goodni-*

* * *

><p><strong>*Note: At this part, Calem falls asleep writing. One way of ending a story!*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 --- Obligatory Recap

**I BADLY wanted to post this yesterday...but I didn't end up finishing it :'( **

**This entry is sorta badder than the rest (badder not even real word) and it is not one of my favourites...ENJOY ANYWAYS!**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Entry 4<em>

_Date: 17th Oct_

WAZZUP Diary! I'm sorta used to these different intros now.

Anyways, been a week since I last wrote here so **MAJOR** catching up to do. Speeding through everything in 3…2…1…**BOOM! **Alright, to actual serious stuff. On the 13th, nothing happened that is noteworthy, nor did anything happen on the following day.

On the 15th, I had a **HUGE** day…that was completed unplanned. Here's what happened. I said before I was the Co-Champion of Kalos, along with Serena which means I would have to battle challengers who have gotten through the Elite Four as their final challenge. Well, on the 15th, I was called in because there was a challenger there who had defeated the Elite Four. I was called at around 9 in the morning. At that time, I was **barely awake**. I had to force myself to get up and ready for that day, since it was just a _challenger _but rather _challengers_…basically spent the day putting up a good fight against all my opponents, inevitably winning them all _(thankfully)_. I didn't have a break until lunch time, where I just had a packed lunch of rice and some strawberry short cake. After that short and emphasis on the word **_SHORT_** (it was like 5 mins long), it was straight back into battling again for the next **_Three_** **_hours!_**

Got home at around 3:05 since I flew back on my very worn out Talonflame (I just chose six random pokes that would do well together and headed straight for the League HQ, Talonflame just happened to be one of them.) Anyways, got home and headed straight to my room, after I said hi to mum. Fell down and laid there for the next few hours. I remember falling asleep and waking up to the sound and face of my annoyed mother. It was around 8 when I arised from my much needed slumber and begrudgingly accepted taking a quick shower before eating dinner. After the extra delightful dinner, I apologised to mum for ignoring her (in my defence, I was asleep and my door was shut, plus my mum is sometimes almost inaudible, even from a metre away) and headed straight back upstairs. I checked in with the others via the internet. I sorta ranted about my day, which was something that needed to be done. Everyone just either laughed or gave sympathy. The **two **who gave sympathy were Shauna and Serena (I was thankful for the latter giving sympathy), whilst Tierno and Trevor just laughed at my rant. Honestly, sometimes I am surprised at why I am friends with them.

Anyways, the rest of the day was spent talking about what we should do for our next outing. I suggested going anywhere that would be relaxing (since I needed the break) but my idea was instantly shot down by all the others saying that it was only beneficial for me. Can't blame me for wanting to do something other than battling, training and going out to fun and exciting places. I fell asleep at around 10 in front of my computer. I woke up the next morning to my pre-set alarm (it was set to 10). I had a blanket over me and drool all over the keyboard. In my half-awake mode, I must have knocked out the power cord for my PC since it just randomly turned off. It took me a while to figure this out and by that time, my mum was in another one of her "moods" since she practically smashed my door open.

I had to apologize again. I was grounded for the rest of day, meaning that my 16th was spent with my second favourite pastime – Online gaming! I got into gaming since I was little but it was sorta limited due to the fact my mum likes to travel…**a lot!** Played some Banishment, an RPG where the main character was a villain, not a hero. I already played through it too many times to count but it just so enjoyable every time I just kept going back and re-playing. Also played Romance Story 3, a game I rather not explain what it's about or why I have it in my collection. Compared to the previous day, the 16th seemed to just fly by. Some fast that, by the time I realised it, I skipped out on lunch and it was nearly dinner. I guessed my mum was still silently angry since I didn't hear her call me down for dinner. I can't blame her.

I decided to head over to Tierno's house instead, since his mum always has some delicious food. After thanking Tierno's mum for the dinner, I headed back home to once more, apologize to mum. My half thought apology of saying sorry over and over again seemed to work…_this time_ at least. After a brief hug of acceptance, I bounced up the steps (not literally of course), back into my room and just fell asleep right away for some reason. I wasn't tired or even in a _yawny_ mood; I just went out like a bulb.

Which brings me to what happened after I woke up, which is, was today. I got early today (which is unusual for me) and unconsciously headed straight for the bathroom to refresh myself for the day ahead. It was a Saturday, meaning I had to do **_something_** to get through the day. I honestly dislike Saturdays where I do nothing. So…I called up everyone after a wardrobe change and a quick breakfast, asking them if they were busy or not. Tierno was going to some dance club in Shalour City, Trevor is off in another region looking for more pokemon to add to his pokedex collection (I completely forgot about that), Shauna was who knows where, leaving Serena as the final, last ditch, all-or-nothing option. **THANK ARCEUS **she was available! I asked for something to do (together) and well…we discussed and argued about what to do. Ideas from seeing a movie to eating together to just a battle for old time's sake were thrown around, but eventually, ended up going with the idea for a picnic in Santalune Forest. Other smaller details such, who's bringing the food and other stuff aren't really noteworthy in my mind so let's skip forward a bit to the actual picnic. We met each other in front of our gates and walked over to Santalune Forest, since the distance was short.

The night before, I guess someone (I won't name anyone, **SHAUNA!**) told Tierno about something they figured out, though, still not knowing if it wasn't true or not (it was true). Because, **ALL NIGHT **he gave me tips about trying to get the girl in question, how to take care of her and all that nonsense. I basically ignored him most of the time, but some of the info I found…_interesting _(won't say what). Anyways, I remember Tierno talking complimenting and stuff like that, then, he said something about being a gentleman. That got me interested. Then again, I am already gentlemanly enough…but…some more gentleman-ness (not even word) wouldn't hurt. I listened in as best as I could, because blaring in the background was a battle of decibels between Tierno's mum's Spanish dancing channel and the neighbour's own dance party. I could read his lips better than actually bothering to hear him. I sort of remember something about letting them win…then the rest is all about how to dance and song lyrics…yeah, I'm not going back to Tierno's for a bit.

Back to present day, after a lovely lunch we just…lied there, looking through the forest canopy into the blue cloudless sky. (Epic Descriptive Mode is now on) The light of the noon sun shone through the little holes that the trees around provided, the different sized light holes on the ground below were really nothing pretty on their own, but, accompanied with the forest floor having a bright green glow and the slight breeze coming from the north, it created an ever stereotypical, yet romantic atmosphere. (Epic Descriptive Mode force shut down) I have no idea what I wrote there so let's just ignore it. Back to what I was talking about…the picnic turned into a nice relaxing session for the both of us and I fell asleep…unfortunately.

I woke up to being poked in the forehead and it was around sunset when I did final come to my senses. I thanked Serena for making my day worthwhile…once we got back to Vaniville Town and to our respective houses. And…that's all that has happened in the past few days…not much really going on. Goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4 --- Obligatory Recap 20

**Nice and short and boring...not my best work. This was sorta rushed because...I have something planned for later today (today for me). Better be ready for the next installment of KalosShipping - Diary of Calem.**

_Entry 5_

_Date: 24__th__ Oct_

Diary Entry 5! Made it to this point…And I hadn't written in about a week. Even more catching up! Well…truth be told, there is not much to say about what has happened in the last week. I was called back to the Kalos League to take on some more challengers, I am still the Kalos League Champion (along with Serena) if you wanted to know what happened. Had a complete day where I just slept…mum wasn't happy about that. Went around Lumiose city because I needed some fresh air (this was after the day I slept). Nothing really funny or humiliating or anything important to report…Btw, I will only write in the night time before I go sleep because writing makes me sleep or something, idk. Anyways, it's about 9pm and I am about to go sleep so bye!


	5. Chapter 5 --- Party Party Bang Bang!

**I decided to make a random chapter about the past and what better chapter then a drunk one. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

_(This happened at the end of high school, before Calem, Serena and co. started their adventure around Kalos)_

The battle between shouting, screaming and other sounds versus the music being automatically played in the background was still ongoing. It started once the party had started and has been going on till now. The time was nearing 11pm. Passed out drunken teens littered the outside and inside of the house, what was left of it at least.

Calem was alone in the backyard of the house, regretting ever saying yes to come to the party. It was to celebrate all the graduates of National Kalos Pokemon Academy. Most of the graduates came, out of their own choice, but Calem was more forced than willing to go to the party. He was thinking about a way to get out of the party and head home without being seen.

Suddenly, the back door of the house flung wide open. Tierno, Trevor, a tipsy Shauna and Serena stumbled their way to Calem, who was shocked at the way Shauna was acting. He already knew she could get a bit out of hand when it came to parties, but this was beyond his expectations of being "out of hand".

"Why you sitting out here by yourself Calem?" Trevor may have been drink a bit, but he was still no different than his usual self. Calem took time for his response, which made _almost_ everyone puzzled and curious. He finally came up with a decent enough excuse.

"I found a place to relax, since the house has none."

"Well you should have told us, we could of came out here with you." Shauna had very slurred speech, most of what she meant to say just came out as either murmurs or unrecognisable speech. The four of them sat next Calem, who was nervous since he just planned out his escape attempt. Then, like things couldn't get worse, some more people came from the back door. People Calem didn't know. One of them had a huge champagne bottle in one hand, and a six pack in the other. He was already more tipsy than Shauna and he was still chugging down a can every minute. They sat down around his friends and asked to play a drinking game. Most of them agreed to do this, except Calem. He was hesitant, but was eventually forced to my his "loyal" friends.

Time quickly past and cans and bottles were quickly finished as the game of Truth or Dare: Drunk Edition progressed onwards. The truths and dares were relatively acceptable in the start, but, as the game progressed and people became drunk with each turn, things went from bad to worse and the challenges got completely out of hand, for most. Calem was very lucky when he actually needed it; he almost never got a turn. Whilst others, including his friends, were passed out or stumbling around the backyard, Calem made his escape attempt. By the time he exited the house, it was nearly midnight, over an hour after his curfew, which his mother placed on him.

Strolling through the empty, dimly lit streets of Santalune City, Calem thought about tonight's experience and the obvious outcome when he arrives home. Snapping out of this, he came back down to Earth to a familiar voice. He wanted to be right when he worked out whose voice it could have been and he was delighted to be as he turned around to see a somewhat sober Serena running to him. She ran into him and they both fell down into some bushes running along the path.

"Hey, why did you run off from everyone? Do you not like us?" Her speech was starting to sound like Shauna's or any other person who has been drinking enough. Calem was a bit shocked that Serena had followed him, but was more put off by the pungent smell of alcohol. He had to come up with an excuse as to why he left his friends.

"Um…I had a call from my mum and she told me to come home." This was an excuse but was not a lie. His mum _did_ call him only minutes earlier asking - but she was really shouting – where he was and why he hasn't come home yet. He linooned* his way out of telling the truth but saying he was heading home because they wouldn't let him leave. This, surprisingly, worked on his mother.

"Aww, you could have told me you were leaving. I missed you." The sudden response from Serena made a huge bomb go off in Calem's head. He had no idea whether to be happy or confused. He just made the most awkward smile followed by the most awkward chuckle. "By the way, there is something I should tell you." An even bigger bomb has just exploded inside Calem's brain, releasing masses of possibilities of what Serena might say to him. The most prominent were something completely irrelevant or what he's been trying to say to her for the past…few years. Yes, he has been keeping his crush secret for few years. No one knows about it other than him.

Cautiously hoping for the best and worst outcome, Calem responded. "Y-yes, what did you want to tell me?"

"We should go out sometime."

"Yeah, we should. I guess the others would easily agree to go somewhere."

"No, no, no! Not "we", _"we"_." The sucker punch of a lifetime has just hit Calem, straight and true, into the middle of his chest and through his heart.

"What do you mean, _"we"?_"

"I mean you…and me." He had to hold back from saying what his mind and heart wanted him to say. He thought about this logical. Why would Serena, of all people be saying this to him? She was obviously drunk out of her mind, but it has been proven (sort of) that drunken people usually tell the truth.

"Um, are you okay? You seem drunk and you're not acting like your usual self."

"Shut up and kiss me!" Before he could process that statement, Calem had his lips interlocked with Serena's. He should have been enjoying it, his **_first_** kiss. But the kiss just made it obvious she was not in control of her body or thoughts or anything really. He pushed her off in seconds; the taste of alcohol was now on his mouth. "Aww, why did we stop? Don't you want to kiss me?" Calem had to tell something.

"No! Well, not when you are like this." He was now just saying everything he had kept back from her since the past few years. "This just seems like a cheating way to get my first kiss. And you don't seem like you want, more like your drunken-self wanting to." He was hoping that she didn't remember any of this conversation come morning.

"But-"

"But nothing! You should just go home and sleep now! Before any other thing you might later regret happens."

"But…I don't regret the kiss."

"You might not regret it now, but maybe sometime sooner or later you will. If you'll excuse me, I have to go home and sleep myself." He left the conversation at that and turned to head towards his destination. That night, he slept badly, thinking about whether if it was right to say those things to Serena or if she would remember them the next morning. His thoughts were answered. He called up to the others and asked if they remember what happened last night at the party. They had no memory of what happened after they got drunk, well, not clearly. Serena does remember falling over, but that was all she could recall, she said. Calem breathed easy.

***Linooned - Get it...I tried to make some joke about weaseling out of a situation but I couldn't think of a pokemon that resembles a weasel. dont blame me.***


	6. Chapter 6 --- Going outsideSUCKS!

**haven't updated anything in the past week...really sorry...Enjoy this update! I will start actually going on with the Kalosshipping so be expecting an actual relationship change between Calem and Serena!**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Entry 6<em>

_Date: 26th Oct_

Diary entry 6…I update somewhat frequently I realised.

Anyways, I have a good reason for not updating yesterday…I…went…CAMPING! It was a two day and one night camping trip (to get time accurate) with the usual line-up of friends. We planned this trip on the 20th and I totally forgot to mention it. Anyways, this is how it was basically brought up. You will _never_ guess who brought it up (Shauna).

Time to set the scene…My room, it was after lunch so about 3 o'clock. Everyone was there, not because I invited them to come over, but they just randomly showed up at my door and invited themselves in. at first, I was annoyed at this but gave up when I realised I could never get them out on my terms. Moving on…They headed up to my room (they know where it is because they've been over to my house before, by my invite) and made themselves comfortable. I came back to reality after standing in the doorway for about a minute. Heading upwards in a somewhat combination of annoyed and curious. Like something out of a comedic movie, I flung the door wide open to see everyone's shocked faces after doing that. I got straight to the point. "Why are you here? Tell me now!" My shouting was only responded by the silence that followed. Everyone looked at each other, then I knew, something was up. "If you won't talk, then I'll make you talk!" I pretty sire I was more in a state of being annoyed by this intrusion and wasn't really reasoning with. I wouldn't normally talk like a dictator, demanding stuff to be explained but on that day, I just did. Someone broke their vow of silence. It was Serena. She spoke quietly, obviously aware of my bizarre behaviour.

"Um…we would like you to do something with us,"

"And what would that "something" be?" I responded immediately. This was not the best day to be secretive about something around me.

"Um, um, Shauna your turn!"

"Ehh! Wh- um…Tierno you're up! I don't know anything!"

"What?! I ain't taking the blame for this! Trevor, you know what to do!" Big mistake. Trevor is a very nice guy, but he tells the truth too often. Guy's gotta learn to lie sometime in his life. But not this time! It came down to him…and me.

"Eh! Eh…eh…" The moment of truth had finally come. The secret was about to be revealed. But, the truth slightly came out wrong. "Well…" Good start. I can clearly hear it. "Wehadadiscussionwithoutyouandwedecidedtodoisgoonacampingtripbutthenwerememberedyouandthefactthatyoudon'treallyliekcampingeventhoughyouusedtodoitwhenyouwereyoungersowehesistatedaskingyoubecausewethoughtitwasnotappropriateforustodoso!" - That is what he said. **BUT** what I heard was "blur…blur…blur…" He talks so fast, it gets really hard trying to understand him

"So…can you repeat that?" This time, I tried to go for the good cop approach. He caved in fast and explained everything he just said…_slowly_. "I don't mind going on a camping trip. You could of just said that from the beginning."

"But, we were worried that you might say no or completely reject in a flailing-your-arms-around kid-like fashion." Shauna's way of explaining other outcomes, usually results in some kid-like phrases from her kid-like imagination.

"I would never say no if I went camping with you guys, with my mum maybe, but never with the four of you."

"Are you telling the truth?" Serena was still worried by her voice volume.

"Would I ever lie to my best friends?" I'm pretty sure I chuckled at my cliché response. The others joined and we ended up rolling on the floor, encasing our stomachs from the pain of laughing for too long. After recovering from our little "festival of chuckles", we talked for about…the rest of the day about the important and less important stuff about our trip. From clothing to camp site, food to even physical activities. We covered everything possible that could be involved with camping.

That was why I couldn't write on the 20th. They stayed over for all day until 9pm. They had their dinners in their houses, since we lived really close to one another, and it was instantly back over to my house to talk some more about the trip. The date of the camping excursion was the 25th, which was yesterday, and it would last until earlier today, around dinner time. That explains why I didn't write an entry for yesterday. Back to the camping trip.

At 12pm sharp, we met at the Town Gates, about to embark on our new, smaller, shorter journey, to the mountains near the Battle Chateau, where I got my Grand Duke title (that's a story for another time…maybe). The trip there was easy, we just rode on the backs of our (when I mean our, I mean Serena and mine's) Talonflame and Skarmory (we had to bring _some_ pokemon to get us to our destination). There was already a camping ground allocated by some local pokemon rangers who wanted to preserve the forest in its natural state. We didn't head to where the camping grounds were. We went to find our own site. A special, far away and more "foresty" to describe it. We found it! After what felt like years, but it was really hours, of searching and hiking up the mountain side, we found it! It was a little cut cave into the side of a cliff that was easily accessible by foot, with the path being wide enough for all five of us to walk side by side (but that would be a dumb idea since the edge was a cliff hanging over some rocks, in retrospect, it was a slightly dangerous place to be).

Back to the story, we set up camp quite quickly and we were **_BORED!_** I had the camping experience but had forgetting all about it, since I don't enjoy it. Then, out of nowhere, someone remembered something that saved us from our state of boredom. They…brought along…**PLAYING CARDS!** **THANK GOD ** Tierno's _mum_ decided to put in playing cards in case he was bored. Thank you… Anyways, our time was spent with playing card games, from go-fish (suggested by Shauna) to more _mature, adult_ games, like Bloody Mary and "who can get a playing card into a hat which was the target by flinging it like a ninja" (suggested by Shauna), needless to say, I won the last game I said, since my starter was Froakie, a water frog ninja pokemon! We played until we had to have dinner, that's when things got…desperate…No food in backpacks because Tierno _magically_ made them disappear somewhere, no idea where we would find food…we had to eat whatever we could find…Tierno found some berries…that was the best anyone could find…I shall say nothing more…other than we slept hungry that night.

Next day, we were quick to pack up and take a bit of a hike further through the forest and mountains. After about an hour hiking through long hanging branches, whilst sweating since the humidity was hot, on a steep-ish incline, we made to the top of a mountain. We had a little rest before _finally_ deciding to head home. We are never camping again…not without proper preparation than just a few days of doing nothing to prepare and waiting till the last moment. Anyways, that was my two days. Fine, fine and fine. Goodbye!


	7. Chapter 7 --- Halloween!

**No idea why I typed up about another party...but what's Halloween without a party? Nothing...its just trick-or-treating and that's gotten boring.**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

_Entry 7_

_Date: 31st Oct_

**FORGET EVERYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED IN THE PAST FIVE****DAYS BEACAUSE IT'S HALLOWEEN!** As you can probably tell, I am excited over Halloween since I get to dress up! And there is nothing I love more than dressing up! Well…other than Serena…and my friends too, I love my friends! Anyways, today has got to be the best Halloween…**_EVER!_** We (friends and I) we invited to a Halloween party over a friend from school's house and it was a themed party…guys dressed up as formal yet monstrous as they can and girls dressed up as formal yet monstrous as they can. I went as Count Dracula's son! You should know the story of Count Dracula, even though there is the ever present fact you are a book, you should still know…Anyways, my costume for this year's Halloween has been planned for over half a year, that's how dedicated I am to Halloween! I thought a few ideas at first, but Dracula's son came out the best option.

I met with the others at around 6 o'clock where we always met when we were going over to a friend from school's house, near the gate that lead out of town. Shauna was _un-_predictable as always since she was basically…part Frankenstein's wife, part female werewolf and part zombie…you could call that _"costume"_ Frankenstein's were-bie wife…I tried too hard to think that up. So…with the others' costumes, Trevor was a mummy (I guess that's formal, sorta), Tierno was a butler (now that's something formal…yet unusually for Tierno) and Serena was an angel nurse…I swear I was speechless until she asked for compliments from the others…she looked good…really good…Back to the story.

We arrived at the house at around 6…05, since we just flew there. The party had already started, you could hear the music pulsing and you could see people dancing and other things associated with teenage parties. We went inside to find everything already trashed and some people already drunk…just when did this party start? Anyways, we maneuvered around the dancers and headed for the snacks table. Tierno knew where it was and once _he_ got there, it was a feeding frenzy for him. Us on the other hand…we were left nothing since we got there too late.

Moving on, the rest of the night was spent dancing, playing random drinking games and complimenting each other on our costumes. The party host then threw a surprise curve ball as he announced that there will be a Halloween Costume Competition. I was **_forced_** to participate by my ever loyal friends and was on the "stage" along with 7 others. The "stage" in question was just the porch in the front of the house and everyone was just standing on the lawn, acting as the audience.

The competition was completely illogical and rushed as the judges were basically people who had the lamest costumes or didn't even try, and scoring points was based on originality and all that stuff you would normally find in beauty pageants, not that I've been to one before. Long story short…I came in…**FIRST!** I have no idea how because I swear the costumes of the other contestants were much better, I mean there was a Mismagius cosplayer that actually looked like the real thing, except girly, an Ursuring costume and a person who thought it was a brilliant idea to dress up as me! I must admit, they did look pretty good.

It was nearly 9 o'clock once the party was back into full swing after the competition and I was just relaxing on the lawn with a makeshift medal around my neck. A tried to take a bit of a nap, tried is the key word, since there was loud music banging in the background and shouting to accompany it and other things that made it near impossible for anyone not tired not to fall asleep. I closed my eyes but was woken back up by someone poking me…that someone was Serena. "Why did you wake me up? I was about to get some rest," was my response to being woken up. She just laughed.

"How could anyone sleep at a party?" She was still stifling in some laughs when she said that.

"You would be surprised of how easily I sleep," I grinned at my own remark. She couldn't hand back any longer I guess, since she laughed for the next minute.

Once she had calmed down, she laid next to me and I tried to start up the conversation again…with compliments and questions about her costume. She responded with her own compliments and questions. That's what I spent the next hour doing. We ran out of questions about Halloween and left in general; it became awkward. There was silence from the two of us for a few minutes before our friends – Shauna, Tierno and Trevor – interrupted us and sat around in a circle. A few more people joined and that's when I felt the sensation known as Déjà vu. The "others" suggested we play a drinking version of "Never have I ever" where you are eliminated once you had gulped down 5 shot glasses. I had to participate, since I didn't want to look anti-social.

The half an hour we played felt like minutes, but in those minutes, I was eliminated quickly. I'm glad I was out, because of the questions that followed were all questions that I would still be drinking to. Next eliminated…Trevor! Who knew he actually did the stuff the others said they didn't do. Tierno followed closely by Shauna were next off the game. A few strangers fell off next. It was now done to Serena, and Gus, a friend from high school who is now apparently a manager of a local market.

This little drinking game got intense as each person tried to think of something they and their opponent haven't done. It was a few rounds without a single shot glass being drunk.

"Never have I ever, seen a shiny pokemon," Gus was the lucky guy to see a shiny pidgey one day on his way to school…or so he tells everyone. This was responded by Serena taking in her 4th shot. Everyone seriously dropped their jaws, even me! I've seen a shiny before, and figured that Serena would of too, but no. It was now even. Final glass. Serena's turn.

"Never have I ever…" I swear people held their breaths for the incoming statement, not sure of what it will be or more importantly, if it finishes of the drinking war. "Never have I ever…kissed anyone." Gus hesitated, I could tell. His hand had just randomly developed Parkinson's disease, it was shaking that much. I couldn't blame him. He never had a steady girlfriend in high school; the one that lasted the longest only stayed with him for a week, I guess he couldn't find a chance for them to kiss. He had to face the music. Swallowing his pride, he finished off his final shot, his final life in this game. Serena had won.

Everyone, who was not unconscious and sober enough, cheered for her and congratulated Gus on making it that far. The party was now over, though. 10:30pm, also known as one and a half hours of solid "Never have I ever: Drinking edition", lead to people in the game being drunk and passing out or walking off in a random direction. The partiers in the house were basically all knocked out and the music, well…there was no music.

"We should head home," I was first to suggest this, being as I am usually the first one to leave because I never really wanting to go a party (but this party is an exception).

"Yeah…we…we…we should," That was Shauna's drunken response. Every time she tried to say something, she would hiccup from the alcohol controlling her brain. This definitely had the sense of Déjà vu. The others agreed, a little more sober-looking than Shauna. We decided to walk home; because Shauna…that's all the reasoning I will give. Trevor and Tierno had other ideas, unfortunately. They said they would take Shauna home first and before I could argue, they ran off with each of them holding two limbs of Shauna's. I couldn't be bothered to argue with them, so I took the only logical option left; walk home with Serena. Whilst walking with her, with a reasonable distance apart, I asked why didn't she drink her shot because I don't remember her telling me she kissed anyone before, and she tells me all her secrets (that she is willing to tell me).

"Because, I was sorta lying. I haven't actually kissed anyone before." That was her response. I beg to differ. Mainly because, at another party where she got drunk at, she kissed me – without my consent – whilst walking home. I guess she doesn't remember, which is a good thing for me.

"If I was still in the game, I wouldn't of drank either."

"Why? Because you wanted to lie as well?" Her tone had the accent of curiosity to it (if there is an accent that represents curiosity).

"Um…yeah…I wanted to lie too." I was lying about want to lie.

"You're lying!" She figured me out.

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it!"

"How can I prove that I have kissed anyone?"

"Tell me the story. You should be able to remember your first kiss."

"Like I said, I've never had my first kiss!"

"Fine! Be like that and not tell me!" She turned away from me after that. I tried to get her to talk again but nothing worked, so I just gave up. The next half an hour walking home was the most awkward and (what felt like) the longest of my life.

Eventually, I caved in to telling her the truth, and when I mean the truth, I mean the **_ABSOLUTE_** truth. Making it long story short, I told her about that time after graduation where we all went to the graduation party in Santalune City (I have no memory of whose house it was), then skipped to the part where she got drunk, skipped again to me walking home and finally another jump to when she kissed me.

After tell her my little anecdote of my first kiss, she looked away from me again. By that time, we were in Vaniville town.

We went to our separate homes, where I just headed straight to my room – after saying hi to my mum – and quickly changed out of my top-notch costume to my pyjamas. Then I wrote in you and are about to fall asleep. Goodnight!


	8. Chapter 8 --- After Halloween!

**I have a habit of making my characters somehow end up in hospital...might as well continue the streak! Enjoy this rather different entry of KalosShipping - Diary of Calem!**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Entry 8<em>

_Date: 1st Nov_

So…after last night's confession, guess what I did straight after I got up. I…had…**BREAKFAST OBVIOUSLY! **Can't do anything productive on an empty stomach. Okay, serious time. After breakfast, I went over to Serena's place – which, in case you needed reminding, is right next door to my house – and tried to, keyword **_TRIED_**, to talk to Serena. I knocked on her door but no one came to answer it. I decided it's best to leave…and go through my window instead! This is only possible if I jump from the roof outside my window and land on the smaller bit of roof next to Serena's window (would you believe that our windows are facing each other…it has its benefits).

I held my breath. Turned the seal and entered without a second thought…was that a somewhat awesome way of saying I entered my own house? Oh well. I basically flew my way upstairs, smashed open my door and window and "leap-of-faithed" over from my house to Serena's. I distinctly remember hitting the glass pane that was Serena's window, keyword **_WAS_**. Because I also remember the sound of something smashing but I was nearly unconscious by that time so I didn't know what or where the sound came from. Next thing I know, I'm in hospital with stitches over my arms and probably other parts of my body I couldn't see. Or should I say, I still can't see! Since I'm still in hospital till tomorrow.

Moving on, once I woke up, there was no one in the room. I was in hospital obviously, but no one was in my room. There was a sweet old lady in the bed next to me, but she was asleep when I was awake so that wasn't much help. I tried to get off my butt and onto my legs but the pain on stitches hit me like a smashed through the window (I figured that out once I tried to remember what last happened). I decided to just wait until someone came into the room. It was a long, boring wait…I could hear voices…that called out for help…I'm only joking! But it was a long and boring wait, but after sometime, I just said, "Nope! I'm going to sleep!" and fell asleep. Woke up a few hours later with people around me this time. I was happy that there were people this time, but that happiness soon went somewhere else and embarrassment and frustration took over.

Here's what happened, in short.  
>1. Wake up<br>2. Family and friends breathe signs of relief  
>3. Family and friends start asking me questions why, how, etc.<br>4. I give up.  
>And that's how I became frustrated and sorta embarrassed.<p>

I got everyone out except for my friends because I know I could trust them to keep a secret, except for Shauna. She is not good at keeping secrets. For example, she told everyone that Tierno liked this girl back when we still in high school. She was dancer…I think I rest my case as for why he liked her. Back to earlier today…I was asked questions by ever curious friends and this is how it went down:

"Why did you jump over to my house? You could have just knocked."

"Did it hurt when you crashed through the window? Or when you got operated on?"

"Come on man, what did I teach you about dancing and being light on your feet back in school? Always be light on your feet and don't crash through windows."

Yeah…I think you can guess which question came from which person. And here's how I answered them:

"Because you never answered the door when I knocked. I felt no pain and **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT OPERATED ON?** You never taught me any of that; I wasn't even in your dance club!"

They made me answer other questions, but they basically about life and other stuff. After I while, I decided to make everyone leave except for Serena. This was my time to find out what happened last night.

"Listen, the reason I jumped from my house over to yours is because I wanted to find out how you were since last night."

"Well you could of asked me that when you standing at my door!" She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion, pretty much her usual response.

"It would have been better if I could see your face. So I know you weren't lying to me."

"You know I wouldn't lie to you…" She started to blush so she looked away from me before I could notice. I noticed.

"To you or…" I tried to confirm that she wouldn't lie.

"You know, our friends…"

"I know that."

"Then why did you want to make sure I wasn't going to lie if you asked me how I was going?"

"No reason." I seemed like a jerk at this point in the conversation. She just sat there quietly, looking towards the opposite wall with all her limbs and face crossed. I just supported my body on the bed with my arms and gave out a chuckle and a sigh at this situation I've gotten into. "Anyways," I tried to start up the conversation again. "Can I ask you a favour?" The response was a blatant, absolute **NO!**

"Come on. It's just a little favour." I repeated asking for my favour many times, until she finally caved in.

"Fine! What is it that you want?" Her speech was full of groaned enthusiasm.

"Can you go over to my house and grab me my journal?" I had to call you a journal, because if I call you a diary, let's just say stuff may or may not happen. She agreed begrudgingly and headed to get you. It was a fly over Santalune and its forest to get back to Vaniville since the hospital is in Lumiose. She came back gripping my journal, as if she wants to destroy it! I took a wild guess that she read what's in you. Mostly stuff that you would normally find in a journal…wait…crap…I wrote stuff that could make her think I'm some kind of weirdo. Well, there go my chances at getting together with her **_EVER!_** Or so I thought. Life is surprisingly full of plot twists, just like cartoons and movies.

After I made the worst realisation in my life, I decided to ask her if she read _anything_ in my journal. She responded quickly with a 'NO'. She was way too obvious not to be lying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I didn't read you journal."

"Okay, then tell me why it took you so long to come back. Your Talonflame is fast and from here to my house is about 10mins there and back."

"And? I did take 10 mins."

"Okay, I believe you. Thanks for picking it up for me."

"You're welcome, I guess." I wished her sour mood was gonna go away soon. She handed over my journal and left in a normal fashion. I was now left alone and it was getting close to "Visiting Hours are now over," is what the P.A. system announced. I guess I was now alone for the night. Nothing much happened that is important to mention. I'm off to bed now, Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 --- Progress!

**It has been ages! since I last updated. And what do I provide for you? Actual Relationship Progress! This is a _long_ chapter**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Entry 9<em>

_Date: 9th Oct_

It's been **_ages_**since I last wrote. Where to begin? Easy! On the 2nd…

I do remember what happened a week ago. I got discharged from the hospital but they said I should go back in a week – which meant yesterday. I got home and what do I do? Jump over to Serena's again – like a ninja! But without causing pain to myself and others again. Sliding open the window, I greeted Serena, who for some reason was still in bed even though it was nearly noon, in the most proper way I could think of at the time…

"I see a rather large peaches lying on the bed. I wonder what it will taste like?" Yes. That was my greeting. I don't know why I said it and I don't want to know. I mean, part of her "peaches" was showing since her pants were sorta down…Let's just move on to Serena's response…Actually, she had no response. She was still sleeping, which would explain why she was still in bed at that time of the day.

Being the ninja I am, I made my way over to her bedside and poked her. I seriously had no idea what I was thinking here. I already could work out she was asleep, but I decided to poke her and…

She woke up, dazed, and still looking tired after for sleeping for who knows how long. "Good morning," was her response in a typical "I'm too tired, let go back to sleep" kind of voice. And that's what she did. Fell back asleep, and being the persistent person I am I poked her again…and another time…once more…basically until she got either annoyed or just woken up. Luckily, she just woke up…and then got angry!

"What do you want?! How did you even get in here?! Get out!" What she said.

"Shh…I don't want your parents knowing I'm here. Or the fact that you were asleep for longer than you should have been." What was my response.

"Wai-" I interrupted her by covering her mouth because I knew she would still shout.

"I will tell you why. If you keep quiet." She nodded back. I removed my hand from her mouth and explained why I was there. "I am here because I wanted to surprise, but I guess not everything goes to plan when I have you as a friend."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I'm back from the hospital and I wanted to ask you something."

"What would that be?"

"Did you actual read my journal or not?"

"Why are you still asking? I told you already, no!"

"Just making sure. Anyways, do you remember getting called over to the League in the past few days?"

"No, there haven't been many challengers lately."

"Last time I went was about a week ago. I went home sore that day." She just began laughing, trying to hold it in every time she could bother. "Oi! It's not that funny!"

"I know, I know. But I just remember the way you described it in you jour-" Bingo! We have a liar! If given the chance to read a person's journal, wouldn't anyone take unless they are really, really kind?

"You lied to me!"

"And?" Her cheerfulness disappeared or rather inverted into seriousness.

"Eh, I'm not actually that bothered. It's not like I wrote anything embarrassing…**wait I did!** Please tell me you didn't read much of it!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Which means you read most of it." If you can imagine an anime character sobbing their eyes out, place that face on my body and you have me in the current situation. "How much of it did you actually read?"

"Hmm…not much really. I skimmed through most of it on the journey back but that was about it."

"Thank Arceus." I breathed a bit more easy.

"I did read something about…let's just say it starts with L and ends with me."

"Oh…crap why you read that?!" This time, I evolved from just crying to balling up and crying. She patted me on the head, which weirdly surprised. I am very used to getting pats on the head from others, shorter or taller, young or old; I somehow get a pat on the head (maybe it's from all the hard work). Anyways, I flinched and looked up to see a smiling Serena. "Why are you smiling?" Stupid question to ask.

"Because, you need to smile."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Do I need a reason to smile?" I thought to myself as she said those words. I remembered the times I saw her smile when she had a reason, then flicked to times when she started to smile randomly. I guess she didn't need a reason sometimes. I guess I started smiling after that. And **_YOU_** won't guess what happened next. I will never forget what had happened. Here we go.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Y-y-yeah sure. Go on and tell me." I swear I was a nervous wreck because it came up so suddenly and stuff happens when things just randomly pop up in conversations.

"I read somewhere in your little journal that you have a little crush on someone. I was thinking I could help you know something you want to know about."

"Huh? I don't think you can help." At this point, I was missing the point. Yes, I am somehow dense.

"Of course I can, I mean, I _am_ the one you like!"

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"Well it's embarrassing for me too!"

"Tell me how it is embarrassing for you?"

"Because…it just is."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Fine! It's because I like you too! There I said it!" She hid her face with a pillow she randomly grabbed for and I was still lying down with some kind of weird poker face. My brain was still trying to process what my ears just heard; it took a while to say the least.

"Huh? Wait…**WHAT?!**" She didn't respond, she didn't even move. "Can you repeat that again, just so I can be sure."

"No! It's too embarrassing."

"Okay then, just let me say it then."

"Fine."

"You said, if I heard right, that you like me too, right?"

"…Yes, that's what I said."

"Okay, just let me do something first." I got up and stood in front of Serena, trying to get her attention. She looked up, but only with her eyes. I guess it was good enough. I posed like a character from an anime, looking as cool as possible and pinched myself on everywhere I can, just to make sure I'm still not dreaming in the hospital bed or worse. She stifled back some chuckles which was a relief for me, as it meant I made her happy for a bit. "It's nice to see you smile again."

"Because you did that weird pose and started pinching yourself."

"Just to make sure I ain't in some wonderful dream."

"Well you're not." I sat down on the floor and an awkward silence followed afterwards. "Now what? We sorta admitted our feelings for each other…and we know each other well…I have no idea what to do." It would seem like I was faking it, but honestly, I wasn't. I never had a girl confess to me, and I had the same feelings, plus I never had any sort of relationship other than being friends.

"Well…we could starting you know…going out together."

"Yeah…but what will other people think of it? Especially our families and friends. I mean, I know Shauna would be over the moon happy since she already knew something was up between the two of us. But I'm not so sure about the others."

"We could always try and do it in secret."

"I guess, if that works for you. I mean, we gonna be found out sometime, but in the meantime, I guess we can start trying to date…" Another awkward silence.

There was more to the conversation but to cut it long story, short, we agreed in the end that we would go out together once a week or couple weeks to somewhere we _can_ go. The rest of the 2nd for me was spent in my room laying on my bed and thinking about our little conversation and just replaying it in my head over and over. I popped my head up to see if Serena was in her room since she left after I left. But she only came back at around dinner time. I spent my sleep well…thinking about other stuff then what had been known as that day…

3rd, nothing special. 4th, I had some visiting extended family over and let's just say…my cousins are some weird people, I'm surprised we're related at all! Here's who "they" are. There's my older cousins, who shall be left nameless because I can't remember most of their names…there's a lot of them for some reason, who act anti-social with the younger ones and play on their phones or my WiiU, P.S. I have a WiiU. The younger ones, about a toddler's age or just under 10, they're full of energy and bothered to move around, which is nice for me, because it keeps me busy and laughing, but it is also bad for me because it **KEEPS ME BUSY!** Anyways, there are some cousins that are around my age, but, like me, they went travelling around their region or gone off to another and travelled there, or so their parents tell me. That was the 4th for me.

5th and 6th were a couple more boring days, except the 6th where I got to go karaoke with some other friends. I'll say it now; I am not good at singing. The 7th was actually the most eventful day of the week. I got asked to go and complete a simple errand with Trevor by Professor Sycamore. The errand was to survey people in Lumiose city, Cyllage City and Snowbelle City for their "relationship" with their pokemon. Basically walking up to strangers and getting them to answer some questions. If that doesn't seem completely weird, Trevor is known for being a complete nervous talker and getting him to talk was a challenge beyond challenges. It was a **_LONG_** day! Long story short, we eventually asked about 250 people! Which was the minimum requirement put forward by Sycamore…never…never will I do it again…at least not with Trevor.

8th…my life is so boring sometimes…9th…Yay! Interesting day! It has been a week since I last talked to Serena so what do I do? I jump over again! I'm getting better with each jump, today I just basically flew through the window. Thank Arceus it was open. Anyways, greeted Serena the only way I know how, with a joke about her current looks. Note: this took place at around 9am on a Sunday…it was the worst I've personally seen her. P.S. you may wanna take down some notes, even though you are a diary, because this is how you get a girl to wake up and punch you!

"Morning Medusa, sleep well I guess." What a brilliant conversation starter, works for many situations…not really.

"Urgh, I'm too tired. Bother me later."

"I was bothered to get up this morning despite it being a lazy Sunday…I don't think I will be bothered to be bothered to come back here again." She gave no response. I thought, "Might as well release my 'secret weapon." I walked over like some kind vampire trying to tip toe whilst holding in gas. I stood before my sleeping prey…and **_POUNCED!_** My secret weapon: Tickling! She tried to keep in her laughs, but I was too powerful! I continued my…how can I say this without it being awkward or weird…tickling and soon she blurted out laughing. She kicked around and flung her arms everywhere…and that's when I got a punch right in the middle of the forehead. It took her a minute to calm down and another 30 seconds to realise what she has done.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating. Honestly, it hurt badly, it was just sudden and it only stung a little.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt, really."

"Are you sure?" She looked up with a pouty face saying that I had to be honest.

"I swear on Lord Arceus that it doesn't hurt."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Held my arm up high and saluted to say I wasn't lying. I think she believed me because next thing you know, she gets out of bed and hugs me. I'm just like, "W-w-why are you hugging me?" It took a moment for her to respond.

"Do I need a reason to hug you?"

"Well…sorta."

"I just wanted to, that's my reason."

"Um…um…oh I just remembered why I came here." I tried to get out of this situation as fast as I can. My brain and heart were saying yes to this but I was saying no. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Which is?" She was still hugging me and had moved her head to the side to talk. I, meanwhile, was still saluting.

"Um…how do I say this? D-do you wanna go somewhere today? I'm getting bored with just laying around at home."

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" My Arceus was her response quick.

"Um…we could go over to a café in Lumiose if you want?"

"How about we go over to Route 8 instead. I hear the weather is quite nice today."

"Sure, I don't mind. It is nearly summer so we should go to some beaches beforehand."

"Okay, meet you in front of our houses in an hour then."

"Alright…can you let go now…I need to breathe to you know."

"Oops, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's alright." I walked over to the window like a boss (I needed to add that last part). "See ya in an hour." I saluted Serena and jumped my way back into my room.

It was 10 mins before me and Serena had to meet up and I was still unsure about what I was gonna wear. I already had my overalls figured out – some black shorts with white stripes on either side and a blue t-shirt with a Xerneas artwork on it (bought it at a specialist shop) – but I hadn't figured out what I was gonna wear **_underneath_**. "Should I go board shorts or swimming trunks?" That was my question. I have board shorts for when I get invited to pool parties and swimming trunks for when I train with my pokemon. In the end, I just took both in my backpack and decide when I get there.

I ran out the door and met up with Serena was outside already. Since Route 7 is far for walking, we just hopped on the back of my Talonflame and flew there. We arrived at Cyllage City and walked from there, after I got changed into…*drumroll*…my **_Board shorts!_** Much debate went into this but Board shorts came out on top. Anyways, we strolled down to somewhere on route 8. There were clam waves and strong waves basically side by side with each other…and guess where we decided to play…in the strong waves! Apparently, trying not to get swept out to sea is fun thing. I don't think so.

We splashed around in the water with each other and our pokemon we brought along. I went with Greninja, Kangaskhan and my newly bred Riolu (hatched him on 8th, forgot about that) whilst Serena brought Pancham, Politoad and Meowstic. Talonflame and Meowstic either didn't want to participate or couldn't (I think you can work out which is which) and Greninja bounced off somewhere to train or something. This left me and Serena with 4 pokemon to have fun with…hey, it's better than no pokemon! The next few hours were really fun…and hot! I got sunburnt a bit on my back so I can't put anything on it or it'll sting like crazy. The day went on like that, playing in the waves, having a snack break every half an hour or so, back to playing and eventually, we invented games like, we could hold their breathe the longest and stuff like that.

We finally went home after we went looking for Greninja. I guess you could call it a date, but it was more like a play date with our pokemon. Now, that has been my wrap up for the past week. I'm out to bed now.


	10. Chapter 10 --- The Truth?

**sorry for not updating in a while...school life and other stuff happens...and I will be away from internet for the next 5 days...wish me luck**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

_Entry 10_

_Date: 10th Nov_

Entry 10…on the 10th…of the **_11th_** month! So close, yet so far.

Anyways, I forgot to write about this. I am actually looking for a part-time job because…most of the time, I have a boring life. I rather work then stay in my room all day. Plus, I get some extra cash to spend on new clothes and stuff.

I actually got a job offer down at Santalune City. The job is to be a…waiter! I must admit, better a waiter than being a model…as in for art…**_nude_** art…I have no idea why I applied…Anyways, I start training to be a waiter on Wednesday so...2 days from now. Wish me luck! Also, I am writing this in the morning because wynaut…get it…I'll see you later diary. Or not, if anything doesn't happen from now till later tonight.

(◡‿◡✿)Senpai… (◕‿◕✿)Notice me…

Ignore what I drew above…I was bored…

After I finished writing in the morning, I got a text from Shauna asking me to meet her up at the town gate. So I did. All seems fine. She said she wanted to fly over to Kiloude City so that's what we did. She wanted to enter the Battle mansion in…a double battle. Being me, I accepted to be her partner. We defeated our opponents quickly, even Evelyn and Dana – the two Mansion Chatelaines. After our quick wins, Shauna went over to the counter to buy some items for her pokemon. I finally realised that she just wanted me to be her partner so she could get new items. Seems fair. I offered her to some lunch since it was around lunchtime and she said yes. We found a parfait stand near the pokemon centre and ordered our parfaits – this waffle cone filled with ice cream and fruits or other ingredients, depending on your order. Found a shady place to sit down and eat our parfaits – btw they were delicious. Afterwards, I became curious about why Shauna chose me and not someone else who was reasonably strong. Trevor was off exploring and running errands from what I heard from Tierno, whilst he (Tierno) was at some dance gym place in Lumiose. Serena…well, I don't know what Serena was doing. I think I just worked it by myself…Anyways, I asked her about this.

"Why did you pick me to join you in the Battle Mansion? I mean, Serena was free as well."

"Because…why not? I haven't battle with you in a long time so I just though why not." She smiled with her answer, showing she was sincere.

"Okay, seems fine with me." That was it for that topic. We instantly moved on to random topics about life. This includes Trainer Videos, movies, stuff like that. After our lunch, I asked if we could go home but she insisted we should go over to Friend Safari. I guess I couldn't make her upset or angry so I agreed. We just went with any Friend Safari and found ourselves in a Ghost-type safari. To say the least, Shauna wasn't too happy about this. Haunters appeared out of nowhere and Trevenants were almost everywhere we look. Basically, your typical haunted house! Fun and scares everywhere! Minus the fun! And that's how we spent the next 2 hours…since we sorta got lost in the safari – by 'we' I mean Shauna.

After finding our way out of there, we decided to head home. We arrived at the Town gate and said our goodbyes. "Seeya later" I said.

"Wait!" Immediate response by Shauna.

"Yes?"

"Um…thanks for today…I appreciate your help."

"No worries. Just let me know when you want to go out again and I will do so!" A smile was big and bright on my face.

"Okay! Bye bye!" She ran off towards her house. Something white fell out of her pocket, which I picked up. It had written on it:

'To-Do List'

1. Find partner to

enter battle mansion

2. If Trevor, Tierno or Serena

Try your hardest.

3. If Calem, try your hardest

And make him go to safari.

4. If Calem, tell him the truth.

"Tell him the truth." What could that possibly mean? I ran after Shauna to ask her. I quickly caught up to her. "Hey Shauna, you dropped this." I handed over the piece of paper. She hesitated to take it, but she did take it in the end.

"Thanks…" She started to turn the other way but I can't her by the arm.

"What is the truth you wanted to tell me?"

"…It's nothing…"

"If it's nothing then why did you write it down on a list?" No response from her. I had to make her talk one way or another. "How about you just give me a clue of the truth?"

"…okay…It started in high school." She ran off after that.

"It started in high school? What could possibly start in high school?" I was oblivious to what she meant at that moment, but I worked it out later that night. It could either be our friendship or something more…friendly…I won't say it but for being a book, I think you can guess what I mean. Anyways, plans for tomorrow will be to ask Shauna if I'm right and other stuff…probably…Bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11 --- Story Time!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...i was gone for a week and haven't been able to write because of that...plus some writer's block and limited time and other things filling up my schedule...here's a story for you all!**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

_This happened a few days after Calem started working at Maria's – a coffee shop in Santalune city. It was just after noon, so the lunch time rush was nearing, and Calem was working as a stand-in host for the café. And so…the story begins…_

It was a sunny day in the Kalos Region. Calem was working at his part-time job as a waiter at Maria's, a quiet little establishment in the centre of Santalune City. It would get a full house once a week, usually in the mornings or after work as people would just arrive there for some relaxing. It was all fine with Calem. He got decent pay, had flexible times and was doing something he enjoyed! Today, he was assigned to be part host as well as being part waiter since a co-worker called in sick earlier on.

Customers started to arrive and gradually, Maria's became less deserted than it was beforehand. It kept Calem and his co-workers busy. Running – or walking as fast yet steady as possible – each employee completed their jobs. A full 30 minutes passed before everyone finally settled down. Everyone may have been tired, but they still went on with their work. Calem was standing in the front, acting like a host, when he noticed something he didn't quite enjoy seeing. Outside the door…were his friends. He had forgotten about the text he received the night before about the gang going out. He had to think quickly. He didn't want the others to know he was working because he would never hear the end of it. He ran over to his employer/owner of the establishment, Maria, an elderly, but independent woman of tall and round stature. "Sorry Maria, I'm gonna take my lunch break now but that means no one is going to escort the guests to their tables."

"No worries Calem, you did a fine job as a temporary so I'll let you have a break. Don't worry I'll find someone else." Maria was considerate and smiled cheerfully with her response. Calem said thank you and exited out the back entrance, after he put his uniform away. He walked out to the front of the café and saw his friends seated near the bar area, which has no view to the outside world. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went inside the café.

"Hey guys!" Calem shouted from the doors. The four of them turned to see a frantically waving Calem.

"Hey Calem! Took you long enough!" Tierno was first to respond. The others just waved back. Calem came rushing towards them and sat next to Trevor, who was at one end of the group. The cashier – Janice – welcomed all of them to Maria's and asked if they are ready to order. Tierno had the most straight up answer,

"Yes!" He said it with pride and a smile on his face. "I would like to have the spaghetti and a James Mean on the rocks." Tierno is secretly a somewhat heavy drinker, but passes out before he can do any damage usually.

"And what would the rest of you like?"

"I'll take the Bolognese and lemonade please." Trevor being polite as ever.

"We'll have the special please! With lemonade drinks as well!" Shauna and Serena were perfectly in sync, it's almost like they have practised this before.

"And what would you have Cale-"

"Shh!" Calem was quick to react to his own name. The others looked on at him, puzzled by why he would shush an employee and more importantly, why an employee knew his name. "I'll have the wine thanks." He seemed uninterested in what he ate or drank so he went with what he usually had each day. The others were even more puzzled after this but shrugged it off once the cashier asked for the payment of their meal. This café was different in how it operates compared to others. By asking the customers to pay first, it basically ensures that they will not go away since it would be a waste of money.

A few minutes later, everyone's meals arrived, each shining with perfection and deliciousness. Tierno scoffed (and nearly choked) his meal down; Shauna and Serena were taking each fork full of the strawberry short cake with faces of pure love and Trevor was a sort of combination between the three, eating fast but enjoying each bite. Calem on the other hand, was taking sips of his wine and chuckling at his friends' eating habits.

After several minutes, everyone finished their plates are were talking about how it tasted, etc. Calem was relieved that Maria or anyone he knows came out of the kitchen. But, like most things in life, it quickly turned to his worst nightmare.

Calem hadn't noticed the time but it was nearly 2pm aka "Closing Time" for Maria's. As a tradition, Maria would always and I mean ALWAYS come out of the kitchen and bring everyone in to celebrate another great working day. And she just exited the kitchen.

Looking around with arms spread out wide, Maria called for her employees to gather round for a celebratory cheer and a celebratory mini-party with some leftover drinks. She eyed everyone once they had gathered to form a circle around her and noticed that Calem wasn't present. She asked the others where he was if they knew, and sure enough Janice responded by pointing to Calem sitting at the bar.

"Calem! Don't you won't any drinks?!" Maria shouted cheerfully. He flinched as he heard his name and the others were also startled. They got up to investigate where the sound came from. Around the corner they see a chubby hand gesturing them an invite to come over.

"Hey Calem, why is that lady know your…" Tierno was first to ask what everyone had on their mind. They all turned back to face Calem to see how he answered but Calem wasn't there.

"I don't know her!" Calem shouted from the front door. He ran out of the building and straight down the path until he reached the route down from Santalune. He rested for a bit, because the wine was still in his digestive system – what was left of it. He lay back on a bench that was under the shade of some trees. Deciding on what to do next, Calem ended up falling asleep on the bench in an upright position. He awoke a few minutes later to annoyed, curious, concerned, annoyed 2.0 and inquisitive faces. Surrounding him was Tierno, Shauna, Serena, Maria and Trevor with the facial expressions listed before respectively.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?" Tierno was straight to the point.

"Because…wait what time is?" Calem was not and tried to direct the conversation to another topic.

"You don't need to know the time, just tell us why did you run off like that."

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed. Calem could not back out of this confrontation; he had to confess the truth.

"Fine, I guess I owe an explanation…If you can catch of course!" Pushing himself off the bench, Calem ran faster than he ever has, straight towards the forest. The others had no time to react and we bewildered by his strange behaviour. Serena was quick to think and sent out Talonflame to chase after Calem. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Talonflame swooped down to terra firma and dropped Calem down in the centre of the group. This time, there was no escape.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you guys the truth." He took a deep breath in, dramatically. "I've been working at Maria's for about a week now and didn't want you guys to find out in case you wanted to misuse the power I have working there." Silence was all that could be heard from everyone.

"Well that's a dumb excuse." Shauna said. "You should know better than that. We'll never do anything even remotely criminal." The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Maria was satisfied with Calem's answer and left the group to sort themselves out.

Calem got to his feet and brushed off the excess dirt on his pants. "I guess I just didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" Everyone was curious again.

"That I work at a café."

"Oh, okay." Everyone was talking in unison. With all their curiosity flooded out of their systems, everyone agreed to head home for the day.

_Th-th-that's all folks!_


	12. Chapter 12 --- Insert Creative Title

**Short and sweet and nothing much. My brain is dead. I do have something planned for you guys though. Just wait...plus HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Also, I made up Calem's birthday...it never really says in the manga...unless it does and I've missed it, please put that in a review or inbox me!**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Entry 11<em>

_Date: 8__th__ Dec_

Well…it's been **FOREVER** since I last wrote in you…not bothered to catch up…oh well.

Well…I guess I can do some catching up. I started my job as a waiter a while back and it turned into a waiter/host job. Not bad, but tiring. My friends came over one time and I still hadn't told them about my secret job…I did eventually, when I was forced to.

Anyways, I still have the job and the pay is good. I bought some new stuff with the pay, some games, some clothes, and a present for everyone because it's **CHRISTMAS!** That's right; it is the great month of December which of course means Christmas, presents, Christmas parties and the obligatory Secret Santa! Yes, I am still old enough to do Secret Santa with friends who are also my age. Yes, it is something that usually takes no effort if you know the person really well or just give them money. No, I won't give the present of money to my allotted giftee (I don't know anymore).

Got unlucky with my giftee – I drew from a hat with everyone's name on it and the person I got was Trevor. I'm not saying anything bad against Trevor, just wanted to get you know who instead. Which reminds me, I haven't gone out with Serena (together and no one else excluding pokemon) in some time. Maybe I'll try this weekend.

I guess that's all I have to say…hmm…am I forgetting anything…no, nothi- **WAIT!** I did forget something! My birthday is also coming up! I'm am forgetful of important things…not random stuff…Anyways, my birthday is shortly after Christmas – which is the **BEST!** – on the 16th of January. I may or may not write on that day so watch out! Yeah, that's about it. Bye Bye!


	13. Chapter 13 --- SaturDate!

**Filler for next update!**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Entry 12<em>

_Date: 16__th__ Dec_

9 days til the Happiest Day on the Calendar EVER! Christmas! **HYPE IS REAL! **As you can tell, I love Christmas. Anyways, update time! Breaking news! I…went…on…a…a…a…bcdefghi, just kidding. But in all seriousness, I went on a date with Serena! Well, not really a date…here's how it went.

(Calm, soothing female voiceover) Cast your mind back to the 13th of this month, basically last Saturday. A sunny, partly cloudy morning was what welcomed the protagonist of this short story, Calem. He awoke from a short slumber, a mere 7 hours because he played one of his favourite games – Story of Azuma: Devil's Eye – throughout the night and the only reason he went to sleep was because he realised what time it was after pausing to stretch out his muscles.

You have to admit, I can talk about myself in third-person really well. Like how I can act that I'm talking to a book! Anyways, I went to bed the previous night at around 1am the next day, so Saturday, and woke up at 8am. Everything else is true, it was sunny and partly cloudy, etc. I took a shower and changed to something comfortable. Had breakfast, then straight back to my room. No, I did not go back to SoA:DE. I jumped over to Serena's to give her a surprise wakeup call because wynaut, but mainly to annoy her and the fact that I was bored.

"Morning sleepy head." She opened her eyes to me after I said the phrase to the left. She looked a bit like a drunk person waking up to something they're not used to.

"Morning…" was all I could make out from her slur of the English language. I guess I can't blame her; **_it was 8 in the morning on a Saturday._**

I made her wake up eventually, and this is where things clicked in gear…that is a weird phrase.

"What are you doing here?" Serena said, still drowsy as she rubbed her hair.

"I'm bored! Entertain as much as you can!" This reference was what I always answered to any question that goes along the lines of "What are you…"

"But it's early in the morning."

"And? I am not entertained!"

"Find something to entertain you then," She said it like a threat but with a sleepy appeal to it.

"I only find entertainment when with others!" Setting the bait.

"Fine! What do you want to do? Please don't make me get out of the house." She quickly announced the ending sentence.

"Hmm…I don't know. You have anything to play with?"

"No, do you think I have something to play with?"

"Well, yes."

"How long have you been living next door to me?"

"About 5 years."

"And you call yourself my friend."

"What? It's like I am supposed to know about your personal life."

"Never mind."

"Wait! I know! But this involves 2 people, would you care to join in?"

"If you don't get bored and annoy me, I'm in."

"Okay! But we also have to go over to my house."

"Do we really?"

"Do you want me to be bored and stay here, or be entertained and be at my house?"

"Um…"

"Remember, I can annoy you here."

"Your house it is!"

"Okay! Follow me!" I made my way back outside the window I came through – still have no idea why that was kept open – and leapt across to my house. Turned back to see Serena puzzled and worried. "Come on, it's not that much of a jump."

"But…what if…"

"You won't. I will catch you." That made her smile, and soon after, she jumped across as well.

My idea was to play a game or watch a movie in the morning because wynaut with Serena. Call it a date if you will but it just an excuse to hang out with her. I ended up playing a co-op RPG with Serena, starting a new account and having her make her own account. A good half hour was spent explaining how the controls and other stuff. We eventually went exploring in "The Draken Woods" once she got used to playing…we died…I mean she died…many times…more than a newbie should die. We gave up with playing after her 1000th death. Turned on the television, sat there flicking through channels and settled on a comedy about a man travelling around the Kanto region I think, never been to other regions that much. I did, but I was younger back then and could remember much.

And that was pretty much my Saturday! Sunday…nothing…yesterday…nothing…today…Job…that's it. That's all for now!


	14. Chapter 14 ---Writer's Block

**Most of the past 2 and this and maybe another is just filler for something special. Just wait and see! ~From Trinitor**

**I do not own Pokémon or Calem or Serena, they are all copyrighted to their respective owner...Nintendo.**

**Reviews and shares and stuff like that is super appreciated! :D I am very new to this so anything will do! :D**

_Entry 13_

_Date: 19__th__ Dec_

6 days…and counting…

_On the 6__th__ Day before Christmas, my true love gave to me (I think you know who I mean by now)_

_6 Swannas laying_

_5 Mega Rings_

_4 Fletchlings_

_3 French Kisses_

_2 Pidoves_

_And a pokemon in a pokeball._

I think I did well trying to remember the lyrics of 12 Days of Christmas. Anyways, 6 days til Christmas and I've been invited to a party! It's at Professor Sycamore's Lab – which is in Lumiose City – My friends, family, and other trainers will be there! And since it's a Christmas Party, we get to dress up all over again! I mean, like last Halloween, we dressed up. But this time, no scary, just cheery! I have some ideas of what to dress as, but I need time to finalise them.

My job as a waiter/host stops for the Christmas season and won't re-open til next year! At least I get a break, that job is tough! But I'm better at it now. I've been called to the league a few times in the past few days, just because Serena is "apparently" not available. I already know she is either at home and not bothered to go and battle some trainers or actually out with some friends or just going on a shopping trip to find some new things to wear. I swear, I know for a fact that I'm about the same as her when it comes to buying clothes and if her closet/rest of room is as filled as mine, she needs to stop with the trips. I know I have…mainly because my mum said to.

I have run out of ideas of what to talk about. I believe the term for this is "Writer's Block", the condition of when someone has no idea of how to continue on what they are writing, let alone what they are trying to write.

Wait, I've got something to update on! After Christmas and the New Year pass, my mum and I are flying over to the Hoenn Region for a vacation! I've been to Hoenn before, but for about a day or two at most. We'll be there for an entire **WEEK!** I have no idea what my mum has planned, but it better not involve me all the way, I actually wanna explore the region a bit, maybe challenge the Champion, heard they're pretty strong, and who doesn't like a little competition. So there's that, which is something that will be written about when I get back. It's only 9pm, which is the earliest I've ever written in you (excluding in the morning)…might as well play some games before bed time. Bye for now!


	15. Chapter 15 --- Christmas Time!

**CHRISTMAS TIME! HERES A OBLIGATORY CHRISTMAS THEMED STORY FOR YOU GUYS TO READ! THIS IS WHY I HAVE BEEN WRITING SHITTY STUFF EARLIER ON!**

**...WHAT EVER IS USUALLY HERE!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome, dear listeners. To a special, call it an episode if you will, of the Diary of Calem. This episode is brought to you by the merry season of Christmas. Let's begin. I will read this in the most stereotypical voice-over voice you can think up.<em>

_Twas the night before Christmas, also known as Christmas Eve, when our protagonist, Calem, and his mother who I have no idea what her name is but that is unimportant, ventured onwards to Lumiose City, the very centre of the Kalos Region…I mean, geographically, economically, any other way you can think of, Lumiose City would be the centre point of it. _

_It was a beautiful, yet typical, orange sunset over the horizon. The forecast said it would snow later, but I high doubt it since you can never really trust weather reports. Not feeling like the "walk-a-long-distance-that-might-take-a-while" type, Calem suggested to bring Talonflame along, just for a quick fly over to their destination. His mother agreed. Like Mother, Like Son, that good old saying no one uses other than me. Ahem…_

_Calem brought out his trusty Flaming Bird of Talons and the both hopped right on the back. Within 5 minutes, they arrived at their destination – Professor Sycamore's research lab in Lumiose City. He gave thanks to Talonflame, after the pair hopped off and returned him – yes the Flaming Bird is a dude – to his pokeball, for later. This is the nearly the end of my part, the rest is from Calem's point of view, so sit back on a comfy couch or bed like I am and read on with great hopes and expectations…not in your head…seriously…this "Christmas Episode" is pretty much over-used like Talonflame. I still have no idea why the author even wrote this. The date is Christmas Eve and they are stuck in their room or wherever they write just making stuff up as they go along, not even having a social life. Well, whatever floats their boat, back to the story._

_Calem and his mother knocked on the doors of the laboratory. Soon after, a woman dressed up like some kinky Santa Claus opened up the entrance and invited them inside. Oh yeah, I forgot something! Please note that the author forgot something, not me, the narrator. It was dress-up party. Calem was dressed as an elf excluding the height and his mother…well; she never was told about the "dress-up" part of the party and went with some skinny jeans and a white t-shirt/thin red jumper combo. Anyways, they entered the building and were looking at a room filled with people of different ages and costumes. _

_Instinctively, Calem left his mother to find where the adults were but before replying to the encouraging words of "Don't get drunk now! I won't take you home if you do!" with "You should listen to your own words as well mum!" And this is where we – we as in you, the reader or viewer – stop listening to my voice and start listening to your voice; or whatever voice you associate Calem with._

I left my mum's side with a smile on my face as I told her not to get drunk when she told me not as well. I pushed my way through the horde of parties to get to the refreshments table. I finally arrived at the refreshments table after a good 5 minutes of pushing and shoving and falling on my face. The set-up was amazing, to say the least. Drinks were so plentiful, I doubt the whole party could finish even if everyone was extremely thirsty. The food was the same as the drinks, abundant to the point of extremity.

I took some food to give me back the energy that was used to get to there. After my snack break, I was greeted by the sight of my best friends. Can I say, Trevor…has the sloppiest dedication to dressing up…ever. He was a "Delibird" as he called it, but it was basically a Santa hat and empty bag…something like a Delibird, but not very realistic. Could easily be mistaken for a terrible Santa. The others put much more effort into their costumes. Tierno went with Santa, and he had everything! The beard, hat, suit, bag…everything! At first, I thought it was Santa! Shauna was Rudolph; she had the LED red nose and antlers, etc. Serena was Santa as well, but she described herself as "Mrs. Claus".

Trevor suggested we should get of the room to somewhere with more room. We immediately agreed and pushed our way to the closest exit. Fortunately, the closest exit led to the Pokemon Sanctuary Professor Sycamore has in the back of his lab. We wandered over to the pool of water in the middle of the glass dome and were greeted by Noctowls hooting in the trees around us. The fact we couldn't see the Noctowls gave me an idea.

* * *

><p>"How about we play a game, to pass some time?"<p>

"Sure, I'm for it!" Tierno replied.

"Us too!" As usual, Serena and Shauna were in sync.

"Um, alright." And Trevor is last to cross the finish line.

"Alright, I got a game in mind! But we need a torch to play it." Everyone looked confused.

_I'm back everybody! If you have already forgotten who I am, well, HOW COULD YOU?! I'm the narrator! Anyways, you're probably wondering what kind of person would bring a torch to a party. The answer, Calem…Calem would bring one. No idea what kind of reasoning he has for bringing one, but he brings torches to parties. Yeah…Bye for now!_

"Don't worry guys! I got one!" I pulled out a torch from my rather large pocket, turned it on and pointed it towards the sky of the dome.

"Why do you have a torch at a party?" Everyone questioned.

"In case something happens that would require me to see." I received puzzled looks by everyone.

"Anyways, the game I feel like playing is Laser Tag, but with a torch instead of a laser. You guys alright with that?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, on 3. 3, 2, 1, now!" Everyone already knew what to do when deciding who is it for a game, we use one hand and play 21. I threw in a 5, as always. And with our rules, we start counting from the person who has the highest number of fingers. Unfortunately, Shauna had the same idea and another states that, if there are two people with 5 fingers showing, and one is a girl, then we start counting from them. Worse, I ended up being the tagger for the first round.

The others hid after I began my count to 30. The rustling of bushes was unusually loud and threw me off as I didn't know which way everyone went. I decided to search the left side of the sanctuary from the way I was facing. I shined the light at the trees and bushes to see if I could spot something that was not supposed to be there and sure enough, I spotted a droopy brown thing that looked like a bag. I moved in closer, as quietly as possible and pounced onto what was hopefully Trevor. Yes, it was Trevor and he gave the girliest scream I've ever heard. He apologized to me for screaming and I apologized for making him scream, after he calmed down a bit. I continued my job as tagger and quickly found Shauna near Trevor's position. I spotted a red nose from the bushes and picked it up to find Shauna attached to it. Trevor was my next find; he was hiding in the trees. Serena took me a while, since she hid on the right-hand side of the forest but I eventually found her. And with that, I found everyone!

With our rules, the person who was it takes a break next game and the first person who was caught is in. I wandered off back into the laboratory. Making my way through the crowd once more, I end up back at the entrance. I exited the lab and stood out on the porch. I guess the game took a short time since Serena came out looking for after about 5 minutes.

"So that's where you are!" Serena said as she found me.

"What, did Trevor find you that fast?" I replied.

"Nah, he's still looking for the other two."

"And what? He found you first so you decided to leave until we're called back?"

"Are you a mind reader?"

"Depends, if I'm in the mood to mind read."

"Okay, can you tell what I'm thinking right now?"

"Hmm…can I really read something that is not there?"

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Well you asked."

"But you didn't have to be mean about it!"

"I guess," It became quiet for some time. I broke the awkward silence with a not so awkward statement. "Maybe we should head back, I think Trevor has given up by now."

"Yeah, I guess." I smirked a bit and looked up at the ceiling and noticed a mistletoe hanging on the porch light. I tried to pay no attention to it and hoped Serena didn't notice it but I can guess not all wishes can be true because I saw her look up and easily see it. I tried to enter back inside but I was caught by the sleeve. I turned back and Serena was still staring at the mistletoe. I tried to get my arm out her grip but it didn't work, her grip was strong. I gave up and instead tried to snap Serena out of her stare. I tried clapping, shaking her, anything to make her blink but nothing worked. I somehow grew exhausted because of this and was panting heavily.

"Hey Calem," were first words in a while.

"Yeah?"

"You see that as well, right?"

"See what, I don't see anything." I am a terrible liar.

"The mistletoe, you see that too right?" I finally looked up.

"Yeah, I see the mistletoe," she said nothing in return.

"What about it?"

"You know what happens if two people notice they're under a mistletoe, right?"

"Yea-" She didn't let me finish my answer, she went straight for my lips and kissed me. A long-ish kiss, I think, never kissed anyone before, for all she knows. She finally realised me from her clutches and answering her own question she said,

"The two people kiss." She said it with a smile on her face. "You wanna know something?"

"Um…sure…" I was still flustered from the unexpected kiss.

"I've never kissed anyone before, until now." On the contrary, I would of said, if not for the kiss. "Also, I haven't given you a present yet. So consider that my present to you." She smiled bigger this time. It took me time to realise, but I haven't give her a present either.

"Wait, that means I haven't given you a present now."

"You're my boyfriend now, so consider that your present to me." She smiled even bigger.

"Okay…wait, what!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry folks, but that's all the author wrote. I hate authors like this person, leaving us on a cliff hanger. Anyways, it's been fun this Christmas. And it's obligatory for me to say, have A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! From the best Narrator ever!<em>


End file.
